lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto - The Macabre Origin
Omenyaa's Note: This pasta was manually translated from Portuguese to English. Grammar mistakes and misspelings found on the original article were replicated to the English language. I had a hard time translating this one because of the broken sentence structure, misuse of words and improper punctuation. The story Several years ago, a little before the end of the samurai era in Japan, there was a boy called Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was an orphan, because his parents were samurais and had committed seppuku, due to a failure of his father during one of his missions, and his master spared their son, but as a punishment, they made cuts on his belly and his face, as a punishment for his father’s sin. Two years later, there was the end of the samurai supremacy, and little Naruto was sent to a place, where abandoned children, were adopted by couples. Naruto spent his whole childhood there, and liked a strong girl that stayed there for two years, that was called Sakura Haruno, it was a shame that she, on the other hand, liked an antisocial boy called Sasuke Uchiha, a hated boy, for his father to sign a pact that prohibited the samurai profession in the country, he was pretty, and was adopted before Naruto. There was a blind girl, called Hyuga Hinata, who was in love with Naruto, because he is a good person, and that liked him, probably because she couldn’t see his face with the scars. Besides being ugly, he being hyperactive, for a long time, it didn’t exist parents that would adopt him, and not even a good part of the local people liked him, aside from Hinata who liked him, and Sasuke that simply didn’t care about these things. With all the free time, Naruto improved his skills at drawing, and created a story based on his life, with tales he illustrated, and used ninjas as a theme, for he idolized them. Hinata was never adopted because she was blind, Sasuke was adopted by a very influential person, and Sakura was adopted three years before Sasuke. And with our young Naruto, he was adopted by a lonely designer that saw talent in Naruto’s works, and he was an old man called Jiraya. After being adopted, Naruto didn’t have Hinata’s company, but could count with the enthusiastic Jiraya, and always drew his illustrated stories. Naruto a year and a half later, died due to a fox attack, which was fatal. And with the death of Naruto, mister Jiraya got really depressed and became a broke alcoholic, and in a day, to sustain his own addiction, he sold the boy’s drawings to a stranger. A month later, Jiraya not having money to drink, he became sober, and remembered about selling his son’s drawings, and committed seppuku because of the guilt. And several years later, a man, from that buyer’s family, is delighted with the story, and adapts it their own way, and publishes Naruto. Obs: Seppuku is an ancient Japaneses tradition, about the person committing suicide with a cut on their belly, to accomplish a “dept” of honor. Category:Crappypasta Category:Collab Category:THERY Category:Research is for pussies! Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:English Class Failure Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Sucide Category:Images